Sisters Torn Apart
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Andromeda has married Ted Tonks. A Muggle-born. Bellatrix is furious that she did that. But in truth both she and Narcissa really miss their sister. Black Sisters Part 1 of 3


Bellatrix couldn't believe her ears. Her sister was getting married… to a Muggle-born. Her parents were listening as Andromeda invited them to her wedding. Bellatrix's hand tightly grasped Narcissa's and she scowled.

"Bella, ow! Bella that hurts!" Bellatrix let go of her sister's hand and shushed her. She listened closely to what Andromeda was saying.

"Mum, Dad, I hope you guys will come. I'd like Bella and Cissy to come but since Bella's of age and can do what she wants to do…"

"We can't force her to come. The three of us will be there, Dromeda." Bellatrix wanted to punch something. Narcissa gasped. She didn't want to see her sister married. She swept past her sister and into the room where they were talking.

"Dromeda? Is it true? You're… you're…" Andromeda hugged her sister. Bellatrix scowled even more. She turned and walked briskly up to her room. She took the picture of Andromeda and her and threw it as hard as she could at her bed. She didn't want to break it but she was pissed. She sat on her bed and put her face in her hands. There was a knock on her door. Andromeda came in and looked at her older sister.

"Bella?"

"What do you want Dromeda?"

"Are you okay? It looked like-"

"I'm not crying. I'm perfectly fine. But I want to know."

"What?" Andromeda sat down next to Bellatrix.

"How… how… How could you fall in love with a Mudblood?" Andromeda was slighty shocked that her sister had called her fiancée a Mudblood.

"Bella… Don't call him that!"

"But it's true! A Muggle-born… We're a pureblood family Dromeda! Your children will have," Bellatrix shuddered at the thought. "Muggle blood in them."

"Well would you rather have me marry a blood traitor instead?"

"At least the blood traitor would pureblood…" Bellatrix muttered as she looked away from her sister.

"Bella! I can't believe you!" Andromeda stood up in shock. "I'm your sister!"

"So?" Belltrix scowled. "In a few days you won't be Andromeda Black. You'll be Andromeda whatever-his-name-is."

"Tonks." Bellatrix looked at her sister. "Ted Tonks. That's who I'm marrying." Bellatrix burst out laughing.

"Tonks? You're not serious are you? Andromeda Tonks. I can see it now!" Andromeda scowled at her sister.

"Fine. Then I guess you're not coming to my wedding."

"I wasn't planning on it in the first place Dromeda." Andromeda left her sister's room and slammed the door behind her. Bellatrix sat on her bed for a couple of minutes staring at the door. When her feelings finally caught up with her she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door. She buried her face in another pillow and screamed.

A week later…

"Bella? Are you asleep?" Narcissa lightly knocked on her sister's slightly opened door. Bellatrix looked up from the book she was reading as her youngest sister walked into her room. "Bella… I miss Dromeda." Narcissa was sixteen but at this moment she looked like she could be six.

"I do too Cissy. Even if she did betray us." Narcissa sat down on the bed. Bellatrix put down her book and sat behind her sister. She started braiding her sister's long blonde hair. "Tell me about her wedding."

"Well… it was pretty quiet. His mum and dad met ours. Dromeda had a couple of her friends there and Ted had a couple of his friends there. Dromeda wore a really pretty dress…" Narcissa didn't know what else to say. Bellatrix grabbed a hair tie off of her dresser and finished the braid. "Dromeda was really pretty." Narcissa turned around and started braiding Bellatrix's hair.

"Did you give her my message?"

"Yup. She started crying and she hugged me."

"Good…"

"Bella I love your hair. It's so shiny, long, and… black." Bellatrix laughed. The three sisters ad always kept their hair long. Their mother had insisted on it when the three were younger but the sisters loved it so much they kept it like that.

"My hair matches my name… Well, not for long."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix waited until Narcissa finished braiding it. She turned around and grabbed her sister's hands.

"Promise you won't tell Mum and Dad 'till I do, okay?" Narcissa nodded. "Well, you now Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy I've been dating for awhile now? I met up with him while you were at the wedding and he asked me to marry him!" Narcissa smiled and hugged her sister.

"Bella! Congrats! I'm so happy! Now it seems like I have to get married now too!"

"Hold on Cissy! You've still got two more years of school left! You're not even of age yet!" Narcissa laughed.

"I know! It's just… I think I know who I'm going to marry."

"Who? Who's fancying my little sis'?" Narcissa blushed.

"Um… er… Lucius Malfoy…" Bellatrix opened her mouth like she was going to scream but closed it and smiled.

"No. No way. Lucius? You know, if you had children you could pass them off for Veelas." Narcissa blushed even harder.

"Bella!"

"I'm just saying! But only because you both have such blonde hair." Bellatrix smiled. Narcissa smiled too but then a thought struck her.

"What's going to happen when we're all married and living with our husbands?"

"Will visit each other of course." Bellatrix wondered why her sister was worrying about such a simple thing.

"But, if we marry purebloods then our husbands won't like Dromeda's." A rush of sadness flooded Bellatrix. She wasn't going to be as close to her sisters as she once was. Tears started to weld up in Narcissa's eyes. "I… *sniff* gonna… miss… *sniff* Dromeda…" Narcissa burst into tears. Bellatrix held her sister.

"We'll be fine. We'll just visit Dromeda without our husbands. It'll be okay." And for the first time in years, Bellatrix Black cried. The thought of being separated from her sisters was the worst thing she could think of. She was closer to them than anyone else. They had always been there. After what seemed like forever, Narcissa fell asleep and Bellatrix didn't bother to move her. Bellatrix laid down next to her sister and soon she fell asleep, but not without thinking about her sister; Andromeda Tonks.

**Thanks for reading! I really hoped you guys liked it! It my first Harry Potter fanfic and I wanted to do something with the three Black sisters.**

**But what I really want to know is, all the Blacks have been in Slytherin but Sirius. So does that mean Andromeda was in Slytherin too? She doesn't seem like the type who would be in Slytherin.**

**Anywho, I don't own anything but the idea for the story. All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling. NOT ME!!**


End file.
